Double genesis (english version)
by x-bleu-chimeii-x
Summary: Whereas we're too dazzled by logical facts, our world is in a great danger. Everything begins when wizards and demi gods meet each other. A chance ? Not at all. Something bigger waits them... ** Traduction of a french fanfiction written by a friend. Based on an alternative universe.


**Hi everybody ! So this is the first chapter of "Double genesis", I like this story very much, as I love Harry Potter & Percy Jackson. The story takes place in an alternative universe. Well, with new characters. I'm not sure about my traduction, I traducted it from french so tell me my faults please ! You can ask questions to the author, she's one of my best friends. She will sure answers you. So, enjoys everybody!**

**Chapter one : Long Island**.

The arithmancy class was a real torture. Zoey was the good person to know it. When she was still at muggle school, she already didn't like mathematics, so magic calculus didn't ravish her at all. Well, to pass time, she used a little technology's jewel : the cell phone. This object was full of addictive games. Zoey especially liked the one where you had to blow up all the bubbles as faster as possible. Indeed, when Zoey thought about it, she wasn't sure she found a real place, even in Hogwarts. Before knowing this school, of course, that was worst. She lived in a reconstituted family whose she didn't belong to. She had been adopted and she never heard about magic, Hogwarts, or neither about this so-called Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That story seemed ludicrous to her. An idiot without nose who couldn't pronounce the "S" correctly would be the most evil person to be scared of ?

Zoey just couldn't believe that. Furthermore, there was this way to call normal people. "Muggles". This name sounded like a disease at the girl's ears. She preferred seeing them as different people. There were Europeans, Americans, Black people, humans and wizards... that was so simple. In spite of all these negative points, Zoey could see an amelioration : at least, she was with people like her, who could understand her, and mainly appreciate her. In fact, particularly Eileen did. They were in the same house : Hufflepuff. They were always together and they could talking about their serious problems or having fun until peeing. But that day, Zoey stopped looking at her game to listen the new which was going to make the all house elated.

"So. As all of you know, we go each year to Hogsmeade. But this year, our dear Dumbledore decided that your house will go to Long Island the next week."

Zoey was already happy to going on this journey. She was from Alaska and she was excited to discover more about U.S.A. After all, wizards weren't alone in the world, even the world of "muggles" was great to see. Well, Zoey finished her school day on this good though, and she came to her dorm with Eileen. There were two other girls with them, but for Zoey, they were flavourless and without interest.

"So, sweet Zoey, you seem on a good mood !" said Eileen.

"Yeah I know ! professed the young girl with a voice rather too high. Can you realize that we're going to visit Long Island ?!"

"Do you know what it is ?" asked her friend.

"Hm... a city ? Or maybe a country ? Oh, I don't care, that's rightly learning more which is exciting to me." she stated with a big smile.

"You're right. Well, that surely won't be the same as Paris..."

Eileen had french origins and passed all her holidays in France with her family. Because yeah, even wizards went home during holidays, and yeah, they also had a family. Except Zoey, who lived alone in London, next to the station which conducted her to Hogwarts. She decided to leave her adopted family when she integrated the magic school, at thirteen years old . Indeed, she just decided to never return in her family. This decision seemed to be suitable to everybody because they never tried to see her again. At least, that was the lifestyle she had now. She had nobody for waiting her comeback, nobody who missed her. Well, that was what she thought, because this trip was going to end this loneliness.

That week of waiting had been as unending as the sky above us. Zoey had the horrible impression that this day wouldn't come and she was downhearted during the last three days. She let herself fall on her desk, stunning her ink and her plume. She sighed every five minutes, breaking off her teachers, and that was just the beginning.

"When the hell this week is going to stop ?!" she howled in the middle of a potions class.

"When are you going to become polite, Miss Reid ?!" answered the teacher, outraged.

"I'm not there for anything ! I'm fed up !" wailed the young girl, striking the cauldron with her hand. She had enough strength to knock it over.

Unfortunately, knock an incomplete potion over which was going to become an explosive wasn't a great idea to begin a school year. And it wasn't a good idea at all when it reduced the class in ashes just before a school journey. Well, Zoey came to the director's office, the well-known Dumbledore. Might as well say that Long Island was an ancient story for her.

"So, you burn the potions class ?" asked Dumbledore.

"Technically, I made it explode." replied Zoey, before biting her tongue. She was so stupid, sometimes.

"It doesn't matter. We need to find you a punishment, Miss."

But Zoey and her faithful mania to cannot be concentrate more than two minutes on the same thing had already stopped listening at him. The young girl watched her director's desk. It was so different from the sad room she always imagined. Here, walls were colored and warm. There were enough gold stuff to make Zoey's eyes hurt. Well, the most important thing was the phoenix which was quietly installed in its cage, stroking its feathers.

"Do you know the particularity of a phoenix, Miss Reid ?" asked Dumbledore, changing the subject completely.

"Hm... started Zoey, who just heard about phoenix a few time before. There's a thing with ashes, right ?"

"That's right, this bird borns again form its ashes. Do you thing that's beneficial ?"

"Well... I don't know. I guess it should be good."

"Right. For punishment, you're going to write a thesis on phoenix. You'll have to do a lot of searches. Because this animal, in spite of all we can think, isn't well known. But I guess you prefer that than missing the Long Island's journey."

The director winked at the young girl who smiled and thanked him at least ten times. She was so scared about staying alone in Hogwarts.

"ZOEY ! Howled Eileen in the corridor, when she saw her friend."

"Oh Eileen, you'll never guess !"

"You seem on a good mood, that's weird." stated the girl.

"I'm still going in Long Island ! Dumbledore just gave me a thesis."

Whereas Zoey was smiling, Eileen was completely shocked. Since when Dumbledore forgave so simply grievous acts as explode a classroom ? Okay, that was an accident, but the school had to refurbish the classroom, remove the potions class in another, without counting the costs. Dumbledore wasn't a bad director, but he wasn't so indulgent. Since all the time Eileen was studying in Hogwarts, she was sure of that.

"Are you sure that this trip is a good idea ? asked Eileen suddenly. I mean, why Dumbledore let you go ? Don't you think that's weird ?"

"He just decided to be nice. And it could hide apocalypse, I don't care, I wanna go !"

Zoey was truly decided. She found too her director's behavior a bit suspicious, but she thought that he felt pity about her situation. Anyway, she had the feeling she had to go at Long Island.

That day finally arrived. All Hufflepuff's students wearied normal clothes. In fact, they exchanged their wizard's dresses for jeans, T-shirts, dresses or other clothes known by each person in our world. Zoey was wearing black jeans with a big waistband on, with a military style. Her T-shirt had the same color than her jeans, and it molded perfectly her pretty body. She was only faked at eyes, but it was sufficient to enhance her dark green eyes. The young girl's hair was attached on a long braid. Eileen preferred wearing a strapless dress. Her chest enhanced was a pleasure for boys (and not only for Hogwarts's students). Moreover, the ruffle swelled out her slim waist. The pretty brunette wasn't enticing but she liked wearing figure-hugging clothes. Eileen always said that was a girl stuff.

"So, now everybody is ready to go at London's station. We'll take the Hogwarts Express. Then, as all respectful muggles, we'll take the boat to join U.S.A, afterward we'll take the bus to Long Island."

McGonagall, the metamorphose teacher, just gave the instructions. If for a few students, the course was going to be amazing, for other, that was going to be a disaster because they didn't want to use muggles ways. In spite of these different opinions, everything was okay, and time passed rapidly. Zoey passed all the time the face stuck to the glass, to admire every landscape she could see. She saw a lot of trees, cars of all kinds and colors, skyscrapers dirty and spectacular. At least, they arrived to Long Island. Here, all houses seemed little but cosy and lustful, but the Hufflepuff didn't stay in the city for a long time. They walked to a wonderful hill, edged by trees and lawn. Zoey's heart was beating faster as they moved. Finally, they arrived to their destination. Eileen could see weird initials on the wood which represented the entry, but no one could tell what these initials were supposed to mean. All the house watched it for a moment, wondering themselves. As Zoey was watching this too, she had the distasteful impression she needed glasses. The initials danced in front of her eyes, like if they showed to her a well-worked choreography, then, they took a place and the young girl could say : "We are at the half-blood camp".

Everybody looked at her as if she were crazy. And they questioned her about it, asking : "How can you know that?". Zoey didn't know. She couldn't know how she found a way to read the initials. But she was a bit sure of something : Dumbledore knew the answer.

McGonagall resumed silence and invited students to come in. Then, unintelligible events arrived. A centaur debarked and hailed their teacher.

"Professor McGonagall, I didn't see you for a long time. Said the centaur, respectfully."

"Chiron, saluted the woman, on the same tone."

"I can see you're bringing a lot of wizards here."

Chiron seemed to be in the confidence about the trip. That mysterious way to talk about wizards presents in the camp betrayed him. But nobody had enough time to ask explanations because a crowd of teenagers landed.

"What are these punks ? asked a girl with brown wavy hair, on a disdainful tone."

"They're students from Hogwarts, a magic school. Answered Chiron, still quietness."

"Wizards ?!" cried out with hysteria a bit fat boy.

McGonagall turned into a cat in a second, as an answer to the boy. She turned again into a human and told Chiron.

"Thanks for letting us visit the camp. I hope the cyclop's problem is resolved."

"There's no problem anymore. He left thanks to your floo powder, Minerva."

All Hufflepuff's students were stunned. McGonagall had actually a first name. No one of them ever heard it before, so they concluded she was just named McGonagall. After this shock, Chiron and his boarders made a visit of the half-blood camp. There were a lot of turrets, lava's walls for escalation, training grounds for swordsmen... "A paradise for a future Hero" thought Zoey. She appreciated all this nature habitable and these dangerous games. It seemed funniest than arithmancy. For an instant, she wondered "what if it was my life?". But before she could think more about this idea, a dazzling light appeared above the wizards's crowd. And when the light calmed down, a trident appeared, like a sign sent by God.

Zoey could see all eyes watching her. Or watching the trident placed above her head. All this stuff became very weird to her. After seeing a dance of an unknown language, this trident was designing her as... as what, in fact ? The target of this camp's inhabitants ? Their supreme god ? The offering to sacrifice at dinner ? All of this didn't have any sens. And Chiron did nothing to make it more understanding.

"So, now we have three Poseidon's children."

"I'm sorry ? exclaimed Zoey."

"Miss, answered McGonagall, without a sign to Chiron, you're Poseidon's child, the god of sea."

"No, I'm the child of two wizards who preferred give up on me !" retorted an edgy Zoey.

"You're the fruit of a love affair between the god of sea AND a witch."

The young girl couldn't answer anything. As if being a witch wasn't sufficient to have a life which sucked. Now, she had an immortal father who was living in an unknown place, and all population thought he was a myth. That was convenient to present Daddy to the class for an homework, in the muggles's world !

"I have a siiiiiiiiister !"

A young boy with messy brown hair debarked as running and howling this sentence before hugging Zoey, as if he waited for months to see his loved sister.

"I'm Matthews. I'm so glad to meet you ! By the way, we have a brother too, but we don't care. Oh you're so cute !"

Zoey couldn't say a word. Her brain couldn't assimilate more than that. Where did this boy came from ? Since when we hugged people like that ? And how he could considerate her as his family so fast ? A trident was sufficient to give him a sister. Finally, this journey was not going to rest her...


End file.
